


Day 3: Alone

by GemmaRose



Series: Matt Holt Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Matt Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Isolation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: First cycles always suck. Matthew Holt's sucks more than most.





	Day 3: Alone

Matt rolled out of bed at the bell without thinking, and hit the floor with a groan. He should get up, had to get up, had to make his pitiful excuse for a bed before the guards came down this hall to drag them all out to work, but the floor was so nice and cool. Clawed hands fastened around his arms, and he whined as he was pulled up off the floor. The galra dragged him out of his cell, and he winced as an unthinkable variety of smells assaulted his nose. The industrial strength cleaning products were familiar, but everything else was quite literally alien.

He managed to get his feet under him after a while, and stumbled drunkenly between his guards the rest of the way to wherever they were taking him. The floor they pushed him down onto was cool and sleek, and he barely heard the sound of the door sealing behind him over his pulse in his ears. The cool floor leached some of his body heat away, and he rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. He didn’t feel sick, per-se, just warm. Like someone had wrapped him up in blankets and stuck him in a sauna. Now that he was properly waking up, he took stock of himself. Sweaty, overly warm, but no other symptoms?

Fuck, he’d lost track of time with being moved from one place to another, but if he had any money he’d bet every last dollar that it had been long enough for the last of the suppressants to leave his system. His mind flashed to Takashi, whose cycles had been synced with his and Dad’s for easier regulation. Takashi who was undoubtedly going into the first days of his heat right now. He could practically see it, his brave, beautiful omega boyfriend locked away in a cell and fingering himself, slick puddling under him as he tried to sate the burning, aching _need_.

Matt moaned, and reached down to palm himself through his jumpsuit. Even just thinking about the fact that Takashi was in heat now was enough to make him painfully hard. Every cell in his body ached to be with him, to comfort and protect his omega while he was vulnerable, to soothe the fire in both their veins by putting his knot where it was meant to be. He moaned and rubbed himself through the jumpsuit again. The galra were certainly watching him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “Taka.” he panted, rolling his hips against his palm. It wasn’t enough, would never be enough.

He jumpsuit felt like it was strangling him, and Matt forced himself to move his hands to undo the zipper that ran down his spine. He managed to sit up and move to the room’s single furnishing, a miserable cot which squeaked and sagged under his weight, and once his jumpsuit had been cast to the other side of the room he rolled onto his side and took his length in hand. With Takashi in mind it only took a few strokes for him to come, splattering his chest and the cot, but the release brought no relief.

His mind drifted back to Takashi, and he made a pitiful little whine in the back of his throat. He should be there, should be with his omega, not locked up alone in a cell halfway across the universe. Without him Takashi would be in pain, would be a flushed, panting, insatiable mess of slick and his own come, would be begging to be knotted just so make it bearable. Matt nearly came just at the mental image of that, Takashi a panting, shaking, mewling mess of slick begging for Matt to knot him. Matt slid his hand further down his dick and squeezed his knot as he came again, The pressure wasn’t _enough_ enough, because it wasn’t Takashi, but it was enough to coax out a string of climaxes that left his chest and cot painted white.

His hand and arm were starting to hurt, but the ache in his crotch was worse, so he kept going until he finished a second string of climaxes and went limp.At least he could relieve himself a little like this, even locked up in what was probably solitary confinement. Poor Takashi would have nobody, no friendly touch to coax him through the waves of desperate need which characterised an omega's heat. Matt turned his head and buried his face in his arms. He still had, god, at least five more days of this. Maybe longer, considering his family had unusual cycles on both sides and he’d been on total suppressants since the day after he presented.

He whined, and squeezed his eyes shut. If he was with Takashi he wouldn’t mind, they were bonded after all and he loved his boyfriend with all his heart, but he wasn’t with Takashi. He was alone, locked in an alien isolation cell, with his first actual rut stretching out ahead of him and his omega undoubtedly going into heat halfway across the universe. This was going to majorly suck.


End file.
